The Working Hour
by Lux Lucem
Summary: Il pense ... SongFic sur The Working Hour by Tears For Fears rien ne m'appartient et un conseil ... écoutez-la en même temps :


Rien ne m'appartient , sachez-le ! :) .

* * *

**The Working Hour**

* * *

**These things **

_Ces choses_

… qui le taraudaient , l'enfonçaient, loin loin . Qui restaient là tels des choses intemporelles . Elles restaient en lui, le pesant davantage . Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse ou elles le … tueraient à petit feu .

**That I've**

_Que l'on_

Ce qu'il a pu faire , donner, ordonner , laisser, battre , oublier , tuer … Toutes ces choses qui trottaient dans sa tête comme un interminable tic-tac …Elles s'entrechoquaient, se broyaient, se détruisaient pour revenir comme un mauvais rêve au bon moment du sommeil…

**Been told**

_m'ait dit_

Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres . Que de chose dites . « Tais-toi » ; « Travailles! » ; « Dépêchez-vous » ; « Au boulot » ; Il savoura un instant ces mots , dirigés pour lui dans le but de l'atteindre moralement , des mots qu'il avait toujours vu comme des mains tendues .

**Can rearrange**

_peuvent réarranger_

Il le pouvait . Il pouvait tout arranger ; aussi bien qu'il pouvait tout résoudre . Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arranger quoique ce soit . Il était bien ainsi . Pouvait-il réarranger son monde en sauvant des vies ? En prenant des autres ? En croyant avoir vengé? Et en croyant avoir sauvé ?

**My Wolrd **

_Mon monde_

Son monde . Deux mots qui ont toute leur importance maintenant .Il soupira encore une fois , encourageant un grognement provenant de la masse dans ses bras . Il resserra son étreinte et eut un petit sourire de bonheur . Il se rappelait maintenant .

**My Doubt**

_Mes doutes_

Quels doutes ? Il avait eu une vie parsemée de doutes et d'inquiétude . Des doutes envers des suspects qui devinrent vite coupables , des doutes envers des choses de la vie qui devinrent vite désastres , des inquiétudes vis-à-vis de son cœur qui eurent bien des réponses et des inquiétudes vis-à-vis de ce moment qui s'envolèrent à cet instant même .

**In time**

_Dans le temps_

Or du temps se voulait-il ? Il l'était, or de toute chose atteignables , il était invulnérable à ce que le monde lui apporterait si … Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir . Le temps … être or temps .

**But inside out **

_À l'envers_

À l'envers , il voyait à l'envers depuis tous ses changements , toutes ses remises en question , toutes ses … nouveautés . Le corps sous lui bougea fébrilement alors que son regard resta planté dans le magnifique couché de soleil face à lui .

**This is the Working Hour**

_Voici l'heure de travail _

Il soupira une seconde fois alors qu'une larme dessina une traînée noire sur sa joue . Il avait envie de partir, de tout détruire … Une violente bourrasque de sentiment l'ébranla .

**We are paid by those who learn by our mistakes **

_Nous sommes payés par ceux qui apprennent par nos erreurs_

Silence entre coupé de respirations sifflantes . Désir d'en finir . Désir d'en mourir . De mourir d'amour . Ou par amour .

**This Day**

_Ce jour _

Ce jour … Un grand jour pour certains, un triste jour pour d'autres . Kate … était parti dix ans plus tôt . Comme une circonstance, comme un mobile, comme une réalité . Son dernier jour .

**And Age**

_Et un age_

Deux hommes , deux vies , un homme , un amour . Age confus . Age oublié . Age entendu .

**For All**

_Pour tous_

Pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient , pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui : ils sauraient , ils sauraient pourquoi …

**And not for one**

_Et pas pour un seul_

Ô que si … pour un seul , pour le seul . Il devait . Il devait le faire .

**All Lies**

_Tous ces mensonges_

Tous ses mensonges , toute cette honte . Le goût amer de la haine lui monta à la bouche et une folie lui prit de vouloir tuer tous ceux qui un jour osèrent lui faire du mal . De mal à celui qui l'aimait . À celui qui le tuerait .

**And Secrets**

_Et ces secrets_

Un seul secret . Le leur . Leur promesse , leur raison , leur vie, leur union , leur philosophie . Que même la mort ne nous séparera .

**Put on**

_Mis_

Ses mains parcoururent une dernière fois le corps tremblant de son amant . Les yeux fermés, il réapprit toutes ses formes qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il voulait connaître encore et encore …

**Put on and on**

_Encore et encore_

Elles devinrent folles , affamées et désespérées , les sanglots se mêlèrent au sang , les cris aux respirations et le désespoir à la rage .

**This is the Working Hour**

_Voici l'heure de travail _

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !!! cria-t-il alors que le corps sous lui s'affaissa pour la dernière fois .

Il resserra le corps musclé contre lui , espérant desceller la moindre étincelle de vie . Une dernière étincelle de vie .

**We are paid by those who learn by our mistakes **

Nous sommes payés par ceux qui apprennent par nos erreurs

Silence macabre . Puis des sanglots longs . Tristesse et horreur .

**And fear is such a vicious thing .**

_Et la peur est sûrement une chose vicieuse_

Le peur le quitta . Il savait ce qu'il devait faire . Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était réellement . Il ne le côtoyait plus depuis que son autre avait quitté de ce monde , il y avait quelques instants .

**It wraps me up in chains**

_Elle m'enveloppe de chaînes_

Malgré sa détermination , il sentit une chaîne encerclé son cœur , une chaîne qui allait bientôt se briser ; il le savait … il le savait .

**Find Out , Find Out**

_Découvrir_

Il ferma les yeux , resserrant de toute ses forces le corps contre lui, respirant ce délicieux mélange de mort et d'amour . Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus rien savoir .

**What this fear is about **

_De quoi vient cette peur_

Il ne le saura pas et il s'en foutait, il n'avait pas peur ; il le savait .

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que Timoty McGee bascula dans le vide la falaise, le corps sans vie de Leroy Jethro Gibbs , serré contre lui . Deux amants réunis , même dans la mort …

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_**À vous ...**


End file.
